heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Heroic Exposure
Heroic Exposure is whenever heroes accidentally get themselves exposed while in disguise or revealed by villains while infiltrating their ranks. Examples *Curly exposes himself to Arnold and the others, when he framed Eugene for pulling the fire alarm covering with peanut butter, for revenge after Eugene gave him back his favorite Wankyland pencil. *Megamind's Bernard disguise accidentally turns off as he and Roxanne kiss each other. *Mater's Ivan disguise turns off when his holographic lightbar on his head hits a television as he backed away in shock when Professor Z announced that he and the Lemons plan to kill Lightning McQueen. *Trakeena exposes Karone's Astronema disguise as she was aware that she betrayed the dark side and became a hero. *Big McIntosh's Orchard Blossom disguise falls apart as he celebrates after he and Apple Bloom reach the finishing line first in the Sisterhooves Social, resulting in the judges disqualifying them for Big Mac's destructive and unsportsmanlike behavior in the race. Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo are declared the winners while Apple Bloom bitterly leaves with Big Mac. *Baloo's female orangutan costume falls apart as he distracts King Louie and the Bandar-Log while Bagheera tries to rescue Mowgli. *SwaySway and Buhdeuce being exposed and kicked out of the girl camp after Buhdeuce farts on the camp counsellors, as "there's only one animal species that can make a smell that foul - boys". *Mulan's cover is blown in front of the Chinese Army after Shan Yu injured her in the battle. Chi-Fu orders Shang to execute her, as that's the penalty of a woman joining the army and prevents Khan, Yao, Ling, and Chien Po from halting the execution. However, since she saved his life in the avalanche, Shang refuses, and instead the troops leave her behind. *Aladdin's Prince Ali disguise turns off when Jafar transforms him back into his regular self and exposing Aladdin as the street rat he is. *Goten and Trunks' Mighty Mask disguise accidentally turns off when Android 18 slices the Mighty Mask costume in half, which leads to Goten and Trunks getting disqualified for breaking the rules in the World Martial Arts Tournament. *Gohan's Great Saiyaman disguise is turned off when Gohan powers up to Super Saiyan and losing his bandana after seeing Videl getting brutally beaten by her opponent. *Perry The playtypus exposes himself to Phineas and Ferb, when he punches the second dimension Perry who tried to attack them. Phineas and Ferb are visibly hurt at Perry for not telling them his identity as an agent. *Lightning McQueen's identity is exposed to the crowd at Thunder Hollow, after his disguise is washed off. *Discord is exposed to the Legion of Doom after they use the Bewitching Bell to drain "Grogar"'s magic. *Ronnie Anne Santiago and Sid Chang are exposed in front of the latter's younger sister Adelaide Chang, causing Adelaide to realize that no one really came back (as well as revealing that Mr. Woodford is a dog), causing her to fall into sadness again and resent Day of the Dead. *Robin Hood is exposed by Prince John, who tears his disguise with a sword while pretending to knight him. *Pai Chan is exposed to her father's evil organization Koenkan by Jacky Bryant, who pushes her down which causes her disguise to fall off to stop harming Akira Yuki who she tried to punch him for touching Sarah Bryant's breast by mistake. Quotes Gallery Karone Exposed.png|Karone's Astronema disguise has been exposed by Trakeena. Vlcsnap-2017-01-05-16h47m37s054.png|Zorro is exposed to the public. File:Aladdin_being_exposed_by_Jafar.jpg|Aladdin exposed after his "Prince Ali" disguise has been turned off by Jafar. Megamind-disneyscreencaps.com-6436.jpg|Megamind's "Bernard" disguise accidentally turns off as he and Roxanne kiss. File:Mulan_being_exposed_in_front_of_the_army.jpg|Mulan's cover blown as she is exposed as a woman in front of the army. Daniel Hillard:Doubtfire exposed.jpg|Daniel Hillard exposed in front of his family after his Mrs. Doubtfire mask becomes undone. File:GohanSmilingToTheCroud.jpg|Gohan exposed after his Great Saiyaman disguise has been turned off. hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-7452.jpg|Johnny is exposed as a human by Esmeralda. File:Mater exposed.jpg|Mater exposed after his Lemon tow truck disguise of Ivan accidentally turns off. coco-disneyscreencaps.com-7010.jpg|Miguel Rivera is exposed as a living boy, after he falls into Ernesto de la Cruz's swimming pool. cars3-disneyscreencaps.com-5813.jpg|Lightning McQueen exposed at Thunder Hollow, after his disguise is washed off. Category:Conflicts Category:Heroic Events Category:About Heroes